Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duehaydnxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duehaydnxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified proprietary selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The cultivar xe2x80x98Duehaydnxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duehaydnxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duehaydnxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Pink-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimongolxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,352. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimongolxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium were more compact and had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimongolxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimongolxe2x80x99.
3. Leaves of the new Ivy Geranium were darker green than leaves of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimongolxe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Ivy Geranium was more intense pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Guimongolxe2x80x99.